Je suis quoi ?
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Drabble... - Moi, enceint... Nan, pas possible - Et pourtant... Récidive au Pays des Shinigamis !
1. Comment on fait les bébés ?

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Comment on fait les bébés?!  
**Source : **Bleach.  
**Rating :** K .  
**Pairing :** Aucun, enfin si mais c'est à vous de voir.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Voilà ce que ça donne quand je m'ennuie :p

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

_- Je suis quoi ? _je demande.

_- Vous êtes enceinte. _Me répond calmement Hanataro.

_- Tu veux rire ? Non parce que franchement si c'est le cas, c'est de très mauvais goût. _Je m'énerve.

_- Absolument pas. Je ne plaisante jamais quand je travaille._

_- Mais c'est pas possible._ Je geins sous le regard moqueur de Rukia.

_- De toute évidence si. _Dit-elle.

_- Toi, tais-toi ! Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? _

_- Vous ne savez pas comment on fait les bébés ?_ s'exclame Hanataro, interloqué.

_- Bien sur que si, mais c'est as la question. Désolé du dérangement, je pense que je vais rentrer._

Hanatro hoche la tête en m'offrant un sourire indulgent, style « ce n'est pas ta faute », et va voir le type qui braille dans le couloir depuis une heure. Je secoue la tête et me lève de la table d'auscultation. J'attrapa ma veste et l'enfile tranquillement sans faire attention au regard de plus en plus moqueur de Rukia.

_- Au moins maintenant on sait qui est l'uke dans votre couple !_ lâche-t-elle en continuant de marcher, l'air de rien.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Et voilà petit texte complètement stupide écrit pendant une pause entre deux cours !!! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et dites moi qui, selon vous, sont les « heureux » parents…

BisoOS à tous et à plus !!!

PS : Pour ceux qui ne le saurez pas, et je suis sûre qu'il y en a, dans un couple homosexuel, le _Seme_ est le dominant et par conséquent l'_Uke_ est le dominé.


	2. Tu es!

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Tu es...  
**Source : **Bleach.  
**Rating :** K .  
**Pairing :** Aucun, enfin si mais c'est à vous de voir.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Voilà ce que ça donne quand je m'ennuie :p

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

- _Tu es…_

- _Oui enceint !_ je réponds en lui lançant un regard noir.

- _Mais c'est…_

- _Absolument pas normal._ Je continu.

- _Mais enfin comment peux tu dire cela ?_ il semble complètement absourdi.

- _Je suis un homme. Un MEC !_ je lui hurle. _Et les mecs c'est pas enceints ! Jamais._

- _Ben, de toute évidence si._ Répondit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

-_ Mais t'as déjà vu un mec enceint toi ? Moi jamais._

- _Oh…_ il à l'air d'avoir compris un truc._ Dans le monde réel, c'est vrai que ça n'arrive jamais mais ici c'est courant. Ça m'étonne que tu n'en ai jamais entendu parler._

- _Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ?_ j'explose.

- _Tu me l'as pas demandé_.

Il hausse les épaules et retourne à sa pile de dossier sans plus m'accorder d'attention. Et dire qu'il y a cinq minutes, il sauter sur place en criant de joie. Mais franchement, il sont vraiment bizarre ici… et je continu à croire que c'est pas normal… vraiment pas normal !

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Et voilà la suite de mon petit délire perso... Alors, quel couple selon vous???  
BisoOs et à plus, pour une suite (peut-être...)


	3. Question de poids!

_**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Question de poids!  
**Source : **Bleach.  
**Rating :** K .  
**Pairing :** Aucun, enfin si mais c'est à vous de voir.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Voilà ce que ça donne quand je m'ennuie :p_

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

_- Et comment y va sortir ?_ je demande en regardant douloureusement mon ventre.

_- Césarienne…_ me répond doucement Hanataro, un certain amusement dans la voix.

_- Oh… parce que je voyais bien deux solutions mais aucunes des deux n'étaient… _

Je ne fini pas ma phrase et mime un frisson d'effroi. De leur côté, Renji et Rukia rigolent comme des baleines alors que Byakuya me lance des regards narquois.

_- Et je vais beaucoup grossir ?_ je continue.

_- C'est fort probable. _

Ah ! Hanataro comme j'aime ta gentillesse… Mon regard se porte sur le miroir en face de moi…

_- Tu veux rire ! _s'exclame Renji. _Y va ressemblé à une baleine échouée déjà que…_

Mon regard noir le coupe en plein milieu de sa phrase et il se ratatine dans son fauteuil. Bien fait, na ! Je sais c'est puéril mais je détresse comme je peux.

_- J'aurai peut-être l'air d'une baleine mais moi au moins j'ai mon Capitaine perso._ Je le nargue.

Mon regard coule vers Byakuya alors que lui et Renji rougissent. Rah, comme j'aime être mesquin…

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Et voilà la suite des aventure de notre Pôvre Ichigo !!! ;p  
Et ce n'est pas un Ichigo/Byakuya comme beaucoup le pensaient. Au début j'ai bien cru que ça serait ça mais les persos ont fait un peu ce qu'ils voulaient (c'est pas faute de les avoir menacés...)...


	4. Entraînement

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Entraînement...  
**Source : **Bleach.  
**Rating :** K .  
**Pairing :** Aucun, enfin si mais c'est à vous de voir.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Voilà ce que ça donne quand je m'ennuie :p .Et encore un nouveau chapitre... bientôt la naissance du mini-Ichigo!!!

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

_- J'en ai marre ! Mais j'en ai marre de chez marre de marre !_ j'hurle en balançant mon shinai (1) au sol.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ me demande calmement Matsumoto alors que Renji lui fait les gros yeux.

Selon cet idiot je suis devenu totalement et complètement irascible ces derniers temps.

_- Il y a que j'arrive plus à m'entraîner comme avant… et que je me bas comme un gosse de cinq ans !_ je rage.

_- Mais non voyons ! Tu te bas très bien._ Essaye de me rassurer la blonde.

_- Tu veux rire ! Comment veux tu que je me bâte bien ? Je vois même plus mes pieds et je doute de les revoir un jour._

Du coin de l'œil je vois Rukia et Renji se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire et je leur aurait bien balancé mon shinai dessus si il se trouvait pas au pied de Yamamoto.

Oups ! Yamamoto… dernièrement il a une dent contre moi. Allez savoir pourquoi il a pas apprécier que j'émette l'idée qu'il ferais un papy gâteau parfait (2).

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?_ me demande-t-il en pointant le sabre de bois du doigt.

_- Un shinai…_

_- Merci, je sais ce que c'est mais la question est : pourquoi est-il planter dans le sol, à mes pieds ?_

J'essaye doucement mais sûrement de disparaître quand la porte s'ouvre en laissant passer mon Capitaine préféré.

_- Kurosaki, on a besoin de toi à la 10__ème__ Division._ Lance-t-il avant de faire demi tour.

_- C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous… mais le devoir m'appelle !_ je lâche avant de m'éclipser avec mon plus bel air digne, autant qu'il est possible d'être digne quand on marche en canard en se tenant le dos.

Une de mes mains se pose négligemment sur mon ventre alors que je me dis que je l'ai échappé bel, aujourd'hui.

xXx.xXx.xXx.xXx.

: Un shinai est un sabre d'entraînement au kendo.

: XD

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est le moins délirant selon moi mais j'aime bien qu'en même !!!  
Alors qui c'est le Capitaine perso d'Ichigo??? (Sachant que c'est lui qui lui sauve la mise dans ce texte!!!).


	5. Naissance

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Naissance.  
**Source : **Bleach.  
**Rating :** K .  
**Pairing :** ...  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Enfin l'arrivée… Un chapitre pas trop… il est tout doux par contre, enfin tant qu'on fait pas attention à Ichigo. XD. Peut-être le dernier chapitre, quoique j'en ai peut-être un autre en tête !!! Bonne Lecture !!!

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

_- Ichigo !_ crie Renji en courant vers moi.

Je me plie en deux sous le coup de la douleur, en hurlant un 'Bordel de merde' retentissant. Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'assaille et Renji m'aide à m'allonger. Il regarde autour de lui avant d'ordonner à quelqu'un d'aller chercher Hanataro.

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! _

Renji semble paniquer complètement -bien fait pour lui, juste vengeance pour toutes les fois où il s'est marré- et me demande sans cesse ce qu'il m'arrive.

_- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Abruti ! _

Des pas précipités se font entendre et Hanataro s'agenouille à coté de moi.

_- Le bébé..?_ demande Renji alors que je me mords les lèvres pour ne plus crier.

_- Il arrive._ Répond Hanataro.

Il se tourne et attrape un nouvel officier.

_- Allez chercher le Capitaine Hitsugaya._ Ordonna-t-il, puis il se retourne vers moi. _Il va falloir te transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital._

J'acquiesce d'un vague signe de tête et m'accroche à Renji qui m'aide à marcher.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demande Toshiro en claquant la porte du bloc opératoire.

_- Du calme._ Lui dit Renji amusé -maintenant que quelqu'un l'a rassuré sur mon état-. _C'est juste le bébé qui fait une arrivée remarquée._

J'entends des pas se rapprocher et Toshiro entre dans mon champ de vision. Il passe rapidement sa main sur mon front et je lui attrape la main quand une nouvelle contraction me prend.

_- C'est quand qu'on m'anesthésie !_ je grogne.

_- Tout de suite._

Je sens l'aiguille dans mon ventre puis fixe mon esprit sur autre chose. Rien que l'idée qu'on va m'ouvrir le ventre me retourne le cœur. Quoique je préfère qu'il sorte par là que par… Brrrr… rien que d'y pense ça me file des frissons.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Un 'Ouin' signification me sort de la contemplation de Toshiro -c'est pas tout les jours que je peux le voir aussi angoissé- et je me redresse difficilement. Devant moi, se tient le Capitaine Unohana, une petit paquet de linge dans les bras… un petit paquet qui cri très fort. Elle tend les bras et me fourre dans les bras ma fille -elle vient de me le dire- et automatiquement je trouve comment la prendre.

_- Elle est jolie._ Dit Toshiro.

_- Mmh…_

Bon résumé… elle est jolie… Nyra…

.xXx…xXx…xXx.


	6. Cicatrice

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Cicatrice!  
**Source :**Bleach.  
**Rating :** K .  
**Pairing :** Aucun, enfin si mais c'est à vous de voir.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Voilà ce que ça donne quand je m'ennuie :p

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

_- C'est quoi cette cicatrice, Kurosaki ?_ me demande Tatsuki.

Mon regard se tourne vers ce qu'elle semble fixer. Je tombe alors sur une petite cicatrice qui ne doit pas faire plus de cinq centimètre de long, située du coté gauche de mon abdomen et suivant l'oblique de l'os de ma hanche. Je regarde méchamment cette petite trace blanchâtre, à peine plus claire que ma peau et surtout à _peine visible_, essayant de l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle disparaisse. Parce que c'est vraiment un comble ! Ces idiots de Shinigami ont réussi à faire que je ne garde aucune, j'ai bien dit aucune, cicatrice de mon combat avec Byakuya, Kenpachi, et tant d'autres, et ils ne sont pas fichu de faire disparaître une toute petite coupure qu'_ils_ m'ont faite !

_- C'est la cicatrice qui est restée après mon appendicectomie…_ je tente, pas vraiment convaincu sur ce coup là.

_- Appendicectomie ?_ répète la brune.

_- Oui, tu sais quand on te retire l'appendice. _

_- Mmh, je sais ça… mais il n'est pas du coté droit l'appendice..?_

Je me retiens de hurler de frustration ! Qu'on m'amène l'idiot qui a dit que les cours de sport étaient obligatoires, et surtout celui qui a inclus « piscine » à ces cours de sport !

Je me gratte la tête en essayant de trouver une excuse, enfin une meilleure que mon appendice… Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est la trace d'une césarienne qui m'a permise de mettre au monde une petite fille dont le deuxième père est un Shinigami qui vit dans une autre dimension… Nan… elle m'enverrait chez les fous à coup sur !

_- Pas chez tout le monde…_ je marmonne.

Elle me lance un regard septique avant de se tourner vers Chizuru qui drague une fois de plus Inoue. Et je n'arrive à penser qu'une chose : « Sauvé ! ».

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Merci à _**Poom's**_ pour m'avoir donné, même si c'était involontaire, cette idée de cicatrice. Dans ma petite tête, il ne pouvait pas en avoir puisqu'il aurait été soigné magiquement mais l'idée n'a pas arrêté de me trotter dans la tête et voilà ce que ça donne. Donc, si tu passes par là Poom's, encore merci à toi pour cette idée !!!


	7. Il est quoi ?

**  
Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Il est quoi..?  
**Source : **Bleach.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun, enfin si mais c'est à vous de voir.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Je récidive !! Mouahaha ! L'idée m'est venue d'un coup, comme ça, sans y penser alors… Je sais pas trop ce que vous aller en penser mais moi j'ai bien aimer l'écrire donc je vous le poste. Sur ce : 'Bonne lecture !'.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

_- Je suis quoi..?_

_- Vous êtes enceint._ Répond Hanataro.

Je ne me retiens pas et j'éclate de rire, j'en pleure. C'est la meilleure de l'année. J'échange un regard avec Rukia et mon rire repart de plus belle.

_- Mais… mais c'est pas possible. _

_- Bien sur que si._ Réplique platement Hanataro sur le ton de l'évidence.

J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage. J'ai comme un 'air de déjà vu', et c'est absolument délectable.

La porte du salon s'ouvre et une petite tête blonde trottine vers moi, un air soucieux collé au visage.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Papa. Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ Me demanda t-elle.

_- C'est rien ma puce. C'est Renji qui me fait rire._ Je réponds en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il ne veut pas croire qu'il attend un bébé._

Nyra écarquille les yeux. Elle se tortille pour descendre de mes genoux et va jusqu'à Renji qui est toujours figé comme une statue. Elle agrippe l'une des manches de son kimono et tire doucement dessus.

_- Dis, tonton. C'est vrai ?_ elle demande en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Renji se contente de hocher la tête et continue à contempler ses mains. Mouahaha ! J'adore cette situation ! Je vais pouvoir me venger !

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Et c'est Toshiro qui entre. Il hausse un sourcil à la vue de Renji mais je lui fais mon sourire 'je-te-promets-de-tout-t'expliquer-plus-tard-mais-pour-l'instant-laisse-moi-me-marrer-tranquillement' !

Nyra pousse un cri de joie en voyant son père et elle lui saute dans les bras.

_- Dis, P'pa !_

_- Hm ?_

_- Comment on fait les bébés ?_

Toshiro, le type qui est censé m'aimer, se tourne très lentement vers le canapé où je suis assis avec Renji et il nous foudroie du regard.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore raconté comme bêtise à __**ma**__ fille ?_ articule t-il difficilement.

_- Rien. Je te jure_. Je me défends, les mains levées en signe de paix -on ne sait jamais, si il lui prenait l'envie de sortir Hyōrinmaru-.

_- Alors P'pa ?_ insiste Nyra.

Je me mors la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire -je ne suis pas suicidaire- et j'admire le self-contrôle de mon homme. Il inspire un grand coup avant de faire mi tour et de partir vers la porte. Je l'entends juste marmonner un '_j'vais les tuer !_' avant qu'il ne propose à Nyra d'aller voir 'tatie' Retsu. Ce à quoi Nyra acquiesce vivement -ou comment noyer le poison !-.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Ahaha !! J'adore Nyra !  
Oh… et si vous avez des idées à me proposer sur la façon dont Ichigo peut se venger des moqueries de Renji, n'hésitez pas… et je pense pouvoir assurer qu'il y aura un autre chapitre. Voilà, bisous et laissez une trace de votre passage !!


	8. Cadeau !

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Cadeau !  
**Source :**Bleach.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Ichigo/Toshiro, Renji/Byakuya.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Eh, non ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Une nouvelle tranche de vie d'Ichigo qui me trottait déjà dans la tête depuis un moment ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

- _Joyeux anniversaire, P'pa !_ s'exclame Nyra en tendant un paquet à Toshiro.

Je le vois lever un sourcil interrogatif dans ma direction et je lui retourne mon regard le plus innocent – que même Byakya il peut pas y résister. Toshiro déballe lentement la cadeau, laissant tomber dans la poubelle assez de papier pour emballer un bus, Nyra ayant absolument voulu confectionner le cadeau de son P'pa de A à Z.

Alors que Toshiro n'espère plus voir apparaître le cadeau, il découvre enfin un petit écrin à bijou d'un joli rose fushia. Il retient un grimace – je le vois au froncement plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumé de ses sourcils – en s'attendant au pire. De mon côté, je savoure ma vengeance, offerte par Rukia et son après midi travaux manuels.

- _C'est superbe._ Commente Toshiro alors que son regard reste fixé sur le ma-gni-fi-que collier de nouilles, peintes de toutes les couleurs.

- _Vrai ?_ demande Nyra avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Toshiro acquiesce de la tête et attend que notre fille soit partie pour braquer un regard meurtrier vers moi. Mon air innocent se transforme en super-air-innocent alors que je me penche par-dessus son bureau pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-_ Et tu as intérêt à le porter._ Je lui dis alors que le poids des perles de terres cuites rose et orange fluo semble se faire plus lourd autour de mon poignet.

J'adresse un dernier sourire, narquois, à mon amant avant de quitter son bureau en songeant qu'il me faut absolument un appareil photo !

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

No comment... j'aurai presque honte de moi sur ce coup là mais imaginer Toshiro avec ce truc autour du cou et vraiment trop !!!


	9. Agaçant !

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Agaçant !  
**Source :**Bleach.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Ichigo/Toshiro, Renji/Byakuya.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Vous vous souvenez c'était au tour de Renji de se retrouver avec un "polichinelle dans le tiroir" ? Et ben, ça c'est la suite... jespère que vous aimerez et que vous me pardonnerez ma bêtise...

xXx…xXx…xXx.

- _J'en ai marre !_ grogna Renji.

- Qu'e_st-ce qu'il y a ?_ -'encore' se retint d'ajouter Byakuya-.

- _Je suis moche._

- _Pas vraiment._

- _Tu veux rire, je suis carrément énorme ! Comment veux-tu que je sois beau ?_

Byakuya regarda à droite puis à gauche, s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne qui puisse entendre ses prochains mots et se retourna vers son 'fiancé' qui était toujours planté , torse nu, devant le grand miroir à pied de leur chambre.

- _Moi, je te trouve très bien comme ça._

- _Vrai ?_ demanda Renji en croisant le regard de son Capitaine.

- _Evidemment. Et sexy aussi…_

- _Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui es dans cet état ! Tu serais loin de te trouver sexy, je peux te le dire !_ trancha Renji en renfilant le haut de son kimono et en quittant la pièce.

Le brun poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Parce que Renji était déjà enquiquinant en temps normal mais là… là, c'était le summum ! Vivement dans trois mois que tout redevienne normal !

xXx…xXx…xXx.


	10. Où il faut que ça sorte !

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Où il faut que ça sorte !  
**Source :**Bleach.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Ichigo/Toshiro, Renji/Byakuya.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Rien à dire hormis le que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

xXx…xXx…xXx.

Renji poussa un cri et attrapa la main de Byakuya qui était posée sur son front.

- Ca va aller. Murmura le brun.

- Non ça va pas aller ! Putain ! Mais vous attendez quoi pour le faire sortir ? gronda Renji.

- Mais Abaraï-san, le bébé n'est prévu que pour dans trois semaines… bégaya l'infirmier qui l'avait pris en charge.

- Eh bien de tout évidence, mon bébé n'a pas bien compris, mais je vous en pris expliquez lui. Dites lui qu'il doit encore patienter trois semaines avant d'avoir le droit de naître. Et si possible, dites lui aussi que j'aimerai qu'il naisse sans douleur.

Le pauvre infirmier recula de plusieurs pas alors que le reiatsu du roux emplissait la pièce.

- Renji, tu es incohérent. Déclara Byakuya en essayant discrètement de récupérer sa main. C'est qu'il y tenait…

- Je m'en fous ! Je veux juste que mon bébé naisse ! MAINTENANT !

La porte de la salle claqua alors que Renji hurlait. Byakuya échangea un rapide regard avec Unohana. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de voir la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division. Elle parcouru l'espace qui la séparait de Renji. Elle murmura un sort de kido et Renji poussa un soupire de soulagement.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt… marmonna-t-il alors que la douleur se faisait supportable.

- Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Annonça Unohana.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Pendant l'accouchement, Renji fit exploser sous la pression de son reiatsu trop salle d'accouchement, fit s'évanouir une dizaine d'assistants d'Unohana, et broya les deux mains de Byakuya et il fallu trois heures pour que Akira Kuchiki-Abaraï vienne au monde sous le regard émerveillé de ses eux papas…

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Et voilà, le bébé de Renji et Byakuya est né. Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, cette fict prend fin (sauf inspiration subite de ma part) !!! J'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !!! Bises et peut-être à plus tard pour d'autres ficts...


	11. Papa poule

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Papa poule...  
**Source :**Bleach.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Ichigo/Toshiro, Renji/Byakuya.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Bonne lecture...

xXx…xXx…xXx

- Je suis… rentré.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils alors qu'un violent frisson le parcourait. Il faisait un froid de canard dans la maison et il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible à cela : Toshiro était en colère. Vraiment très en colère. Il prit la direction du bureau de son amant. Le Capitaine de la Dixième était installé derrière son bureau, foudroyant du regard le pauvre dossier qui avait eut le malheur d'atterrir entre ses mains.  
- Il y a un problème avec ta division ? demanda Ichigo en venant s'asseoir sur le bureau.  
- Aucun.  
- Cool. Alors pourquoi on a l'impression d'être en antarctique ?  
Ichigo regarda avec une certaine fascination les muscles de la mâchoire de Toshiro se contracter et se relâcher. Ce fût les voix de sa fille et du fils de Renji qui le sorti de son observation.  
- Tiens, je ne savais pas que Akira devait venir aujourd'hui. Commenta-t-il.  
La vague de froid s'intensifia brusquement et Toshiro plissa les yeux.  
- Bon sang ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu as, oui ou non ? grogna Ichigo.  
- Il a offert des chocolats à Nyra.  
- Oui et alors ?  
- Des chocolats ! Le jour de la St Valentin ! A mon bébé !  
« Voilà le problème », pensa Ichigo avec un certain amusement. Il aurait dû s'en douter dès le début, après tout les personnes qui pouvaient mettre son amant dans un tel état étaient rares. Mais bon, il avait toujours tendance à être un peu trop emporté quand il s'agissait de sa fille. Il attendait impatiemment de voir comment aller évoluer la relation des deux gamins ! Ça promettait d'être follement distrayant…

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Quelques années se sont écoulées depuis le dernier chapitre... et je sais que j'aurai dû poster ce chapitre pour la St Valentin mais je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre... j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! =)

**Sanka**


	12. Étonnement

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Étonnement.  
**Source :**Bleach.  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Ichigo/Toshiro, Renji/Byakuya.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Aucun.  
**Note :** Ce chapitre (trouvé dans un "fond de tiroir" (oui ! encore) est un retour en arrière par rapport au précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ; Bonne lecture !

xXx…xXx…xXx

Kurosaki Ichigo adorait sa fille. Ses amis auraient même dit qu'il en était complètement gaga. C'est pour cela que Rukia fut si étonné lorsque le roux sonne chez elle ce matin là. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. L'expression d'Ichigo était terrifiante. Il avait le teint blafard, les yeux rouges, les lèvres blanches tant elles étaient pincées et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude.  
- Est-ce qu'il est arrivé un truc de grave ? demanda la brune.  
- Non, absolument rien, répondit le jeune père. Est-ce que tu pourrais me garder Nyra, aujourd'hui ? continua-t-il en lui fourrant la petite dans les bras.  
- Euh, oui.  
- Parfait ! Je passe la récupérer ce soir. Tout est dans le sac et si tu manques de quoi que se soit, va voir Renji.  
Rukia fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle berçait mécaniquement la petite. C'était la première fois que son ami était si empressé de se séparer de sa fille… en fait, en tant normal, c'était même le contraire, il ne la quittait pas d'une semelle.  
- A ce soir, mon cœur, murmura-t-il en embrassant le front de la petite. A plus, Rukia !  
La brune le regarda disparaître à l'horizon, toujours sous le choc. Elle finit par secouer la tête et rentrer chez elle, gagatisant devant le petit bout d'femme entre ses bras. Elle aurait tout le temps de demander à Ichigo ce qui lui avait pris plus tard.

...

A plusieurs pâtés de maisons de là, Ichigo verrouilla la porte d'entrée derrière lui, changeant un regard de pur compréhension avec son amant. Ils se sourirent et échangèrent un baiser avant de prendre la direction de leur chambre.  
- Tu es certain que personne ne viendra nous déranger ? s'assura Toshiro en s'allongeant sur le lit.  
- Absolument ! répondit le roux en le rejoignant après s'être dévêtu.  
- Parfait.  
- Clair… renchérir le roux en se blottissant contre le corps du Capitaine de la Dixième.  
Ils soupirèrent de concert et s'endormir quasiment instantanément, s'accordant un repos bien mérité.

.xXx…xXx…xXx.

Un avis ?

**Sanka**


End file.
